


Kill This Monster

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, M/M, Magic, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Warning: Kate Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the words voice, camera and pretty.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	Kill This Monster

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.
> 
> [Tumblr Post](https://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/189575771584/so-i-finally-finished-all-the-2018-drabbles-and)

Stiles grit his teeth as he watched the video of Derek tied to a chair. His head was slumped and Stiles could see fresh blood on his shirt and down his arms, but he was still breathing.

"Isn't he pretty?" a voice crooned from behind the camera. "Such a sweet little present for me, all tied up and everything."

Suddenly the camera turned and Kate's face appeared.

"Tick tock," Kate said before smiling. The screen went black and Stiles growled. Sparks crackled at his fingertips as his eyes went purple.

"Let's go kill this monster and save Derek," Stiles said.


End file.
